Strawberry's Princess
by khazhoumieh
Summary: An IchiHime fanfic that occured during a thousand years war arc
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A/N: This is the first fanfic that I will post! Actually I have other fanfics (6 SatoKasu, 1 NaruSaku, 2 IchiHime and 1 AlLena) but I completely forgot where did I put them. I hope that I can find them soon (goodluck on my part). My grammar and vocabulary wasn't that quite well so you'll encounter similar words again and again. Also, I might have hard time on updates due to school and family matters. Another reminder is that it is my first time writing a non-script type story and also my first time writing fighting scenes so mustn't expect great fight scenes. This story takes place during "A Tousand Years War" arc, all Vadenreich characters (except for Juha) are original characters but you can notice that some character traits came from other animes. Aside from IchiHime, there are other love teams as well like: RenRuki, ShinHyo, ToshiMomo, GinRan, KenUno, GrimNel, UraYoru and IsshinMasaki and slight IshiHime, GrimHime and RyuMasa. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! KUBO-SAMA DOES!**

**I hope you enjoy and I also hope that I can improve my way of writing as well! Read and review as well!**

**Rating: K+**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Ichigo's POV**

As the wind pass through, silence overwhelmed us. I can hear the loud beat of my heart due to my mix emotions:

wrath…

to those who are inside this blue and white crystallized castle located in a dry dusty plain with sapphire gates I am facing right now…

anxiety…

for I don't know if this final war will be in favor of us…

or them…

fear…

that I won't be able to finish this until the end…

worried…

for those who are left behind if they are safe or not…

and lastly, pressured…

for the whole world's fate is in our hands.

I breathed heavily, doubting if our shoulders can bear the world's dependence. I shifted my attention to the barren blue sky while praying that it won't be my last time to see it. I leave out a sigh as I lowered my head a bit, feeling nervous about the possible outcomes of this annoying and pointless blood and tear shed. As these thoughts played in my mind, I felt a small soft hand touching my right shoulder. My eyes trailed from the arm to the gentle smiling face of the owner of the hand. Her smile is telling me that we can do this and it will be alright. The person with the gentle and sweet smile, though the most vulnerable among us, join this good-for-nothing battle. I really felt sorry for her cause she's involve in this mess but I force out a smile in return just to make her feel at ease. After that, I look at the people around us in shikahushos and haori, white and black clothes and garments and casual clothes with grins on their faces. It reminds me of one thing that I almost forgot because of my pessimist thoughts…

I should not be anxious…

I should not be frightened…

I should not worry…

and I should not be pressured…

because…

I have my friends fighting alongside with me…

**A/N: A short one right? Well, I just spent my spare little time in writing this for I have to do a lot of things right now. But anyway, Chapter 2 could be posted in a week or two (hope real-life attending doesn't bother me that much). Hope you anticipate Kurosaki-kun's companions in this fight. Til' next time!**

**-khazhoumieh ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 Enter to the Palace

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! I'm sorry if it took a while to update because my notes are missing and an unfortunate thing happen also (my foster mother died last July 16, 2013). Though I'm still on my mourning, grieving, and sorrowing days, I have to do chapter 2 for I know that my mama wouldn't want to see me being stressed and lonely all month long. Anyway guys, I'm just curious about a certain scene in Bleach, I don't know what episode number was that but the scene goes like this: Ichigo turn into his full hollow form and attacks anyone in his vicinity, he attack both Ulquiorra and Uryu but didn't attack Orihime, why is it? Everyone knows that he doesn't know what the hell is doing that time and yet leaving Orihime (who is in his vicinity) scratch less. Well anyway, anyone can pm me for the answer on this question. Let's start the second chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! KUBO-SAMA DOES!**

**DO NOT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Enter To the Palace**

**Ichigo's POV**

Everyone is sighting every corner of this crystal palace. The long corridor and the huge gate on the other end have German-like designs.

"Wow! This pwace is so huuuuge~!" exclaimed by the little Nel who are being held by Inoue on her arms.

"I thought this place is as big as the palace in Hueco Mundo but it's a whole lot bigger than I have ever imagined! I wonder how can we find Ishida-kun in this huge palace?" said the auburn haired girl.

As I heard the name 'Ishida', a vein popped out of my head. That four-eyed idiot! What the hell popped out of his mind and join those vadenshit bastards?!

"OI! ISHIDA! COME OUT WHEREVER THE HELL YOU ARE!?" I shouted on the top of my lungs with veins all over my head and arms that punch through the air as I said this.

"Calm down for a bit Ichigo! We don't even know where to start" said the red pineapple head lieutenant of the sixth division. Of all people that can scold me, that shit-looking tattooed-eyebrow tall guy dares to scold me that way.

"Then tell me. Mr. SMARTY-PANTS?!" I teasingly ask him.

"Kurosaki-san, do as what Abarai-kun told you" said the pale blonde man famous for his white and green striped hat and traditional Japanese sandals.

"For the mean time, everybody listen up!" as he spoke everyone's attention are on him.

"Since no one has any idea on where to start… Yoruichi-san will hand each one of you tracking devices. These tracking devices will aid us 'IN CASE OF EMERGENCY'"

"IN CASE OF EMERGENCY?! What do you mean? Urahara-san" ask the new captain commander.

"I've only search a bit of this castle and that humungous door there…" all of our eyes follow the direction which he is pointing at, the direction that will serve as the entrance to the battle field that will decide the fate of the world.

"It leads to a room with three passage ways. Those ways are branched into few rooms but the three of them end up with a single room which is…"

I anticipated the last words that Urahara-san was about to utter but I was surprised to hear the rest of the explanation from no other than the Goddess of Flash herself.

"The room to the entrance of the throne and altar of the king of this palace and the leader of the Vadenreichs…"

"Juha Bach…" just speaking out his name makes me want to puke. What's the problem with him? Why did he start all of this worthless bloodshed? Why he's interested in Ishida and in me? What's my mother had to do with him?

"Probably, those passageways has rooms containing information on the possible weaknesses of our enemies, that's why everyone will split into three groups. As each group gathers information, those devices I gave to you shows it's another purpose. Aside of being a tracking device, it is also a communicating device. That's why Urahara and I will be left behind and go to our secret quarters and serve both as a center command center and back-up if needed. If anything fishy happens we'll inform you right away."

"Yoruichi-sama, where is the 'secret quarters' located?" inquiry by the only captain-leveled female shinigami (after the death of the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu), Soi Feng.

"Actually Soi Feng-san, it's just outside this castle! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

I sweat dropped at Urahara-san as he said his answer to Soi Feng.

"But Urahara-san, I didn't see any" as I recall

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ichigo!"

I turn around and saw a raven-haired petite female shinigami running towards me and calling my name.

"YOU MIDGET! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU IDIOT?! I'VE BEEN STANDING HERE STARING AT NOWHERE AND TALKING WITH THE WIND FOR ALMOST HALF AN HOUR AND SUDDENLY COMING OUT OF NOWHERE, YOU ARE RUNNING TOWARDS ME AND SHOUTING OUT MY NAME WHILE YOUR SMILING?!"

"BAKA! THE MEETING IS QUITE LONG AND IT NEEDS THOROUGH PLANNING!"

"BUT THE THING IS YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN WITH NO ONE ELSE WITH YOU, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Who said she's alone, carrot-top idiot?" Can't it be-?

"Renji?!" I saw the annoying face of the red pineapple head lieutenant of the sixth division grinning as he appear from behind Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, we're sorry if it took so long"

"U-Ukitake-san?!"

"We just held a meeting a while ago about this battle and it took a while"

"Ky-Kyoraku-san?!"

Unexpectedly, the white haired captain of the thirteenth division and the old man famous for his pink haori and straw hat both smiling genuinely appeared also.

"Icchi~!" Ya-Yachiru?! Don't tell me, he's here also-

"Sashiburi, Ichigo" As expected, he never misses an opportunity when bloodshed is available anytime, anywhere, well that's Kenpachi, the captain of the eleventh division, the strongest division as they say.

"Yo!" A familiar voice, the first thing I notice is the number "69" tattooed on the left side of his face with geometrical figures across under it, Hisagi-san, one of the most strongest bankai-less shinigami I've met and I look up to him a little.

"What's the ruckus all about? Oh, you're here."

I was surprise to see the grinning face of the blonde visored I've met before. He's now wearing a haori with the kanji for number five on it. He is still annoying as ever, I remember that before I decide to train with them to master my mask, that idiot, he even- oh never mind.

"Hirako? Since when?"

"Not only me, Rogero and Kensei, too"

What the-? Another surprise, the blonde English-looking gentleman and the white haired cool guy are also here, and they are also wearing haoris-? Well, they are all former members of the thirteen protection squads and it seems that they got back to their former jobs.

"Oi" "Sashiburi Kurosaki-san" they both greeted me.

"Ichigo~!" The bubbly voice of the busty old hag, lieutenant of the tenth division, Rangiku, I wonder how that woman turned into a lieutenant.

"Rangiku? Where's Toshiro?"

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho for you!" The genius white-haired captain of the tenth division appeared with a big red vein on his head, I'm just wondering why he wanted me to address him like that.

"Where's Yoruichi-sama?"

"Taicho! Why are you always talking about her? Can't you even-"

"Shut up Omaeda or else-"

The second division is as- well never mind.

"Omaeda, don't piss off your captain like that!" I saw a moustache and sunglasses, that's Iba-san.

"Tetsuzaimon, don't mind him, just focus on our victory, okay?"

"Hai!"

The gentle wolf of Seireitei, he is still amazing as ever.

"Just let me remind all of you that those Vadenreiches corpses will belong to me for further analysis? Got it?!"

"Mayuri-sama, you forgot your-"

"Shut up Nemu! Don't you dare to be a hindrance on my plans."

Mayuri, as bitch as ever, poor Nemu, no matter how many times she looks up to her taicho, he will never recognize her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice fighting alongside with you again."

"Byakuya-?!"

After the representatives of Soul Society arrive at our meeting place, the long haired and bearded man clap his hand to call our attention while saying-

"Yoshi, minna! Let's prepare for-"

"Matte!"

All of our eyes diverted to the source of the voice.

"Matte Ichigo, we'll fight, too!"

My eyes turn big as I sight my giant but gentle Japanese-Mexican friend.

"Sado!"

But I was more surprised on the people behind him.

"Sashiburi, Ichigo!"

"Ginjo! How-?"

"We just got a little help from the Kukaku Shiba"

"Well, onee-san is as amazing as ever!"

Wasn't that-? The dick-faced guy that I hated so much but the one who aid us a lot when we rescued Rukia, Ganju Shiba who turned out to be my uncle.

"I know! I know! You are surprised to see me, too." he said.

"I don't give a single damn about you, Ganju."

"HOW THE FUCK YOU CAN SAY IT TO THE FACE OF THE PERSON WHO HELP YOU A LOT WHEN YOU RESCUED THAT MIDGET FRIEND OF YOURS?!"

"And what do you expect me to do when I see the annoying face of yours?"

"Cool down Ganj-san." Yukio?

"Yukio? How did you-?"

"Well, that green-stripped hated man help us." Oh, Urahara-san.

"Not only me but Jackie-san also."

"The Xcution will fight also." Said the man who almost ripped my heart into pieces (though emotionally), Tsukishima.

"I'm sick of waiting! Let's go and smash some heads!" said by the annoyed Kenpachi.

"Go! Ken-chan!"

"Kuro- "

"SHINJI!" a flying kick landed to Hirako's face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"IT'S MY WAY OF SAYING I FUCKING MISS YOU!"

"USE A NICER WAY INSTEAD! YOU MIDGET!" he said these as he wiping the blood from his nose.

Hyori? It means that-

"Lisa-chan! Sashiburi!"

"Sashiburi, Kyoraku-taicho!"

Lisa? Love-san? Hachigen-san?

"ITSYGO~!" crap! Don't tell me she's here too.

"Itsygo~! I weally miss youuuuu~!" she said these while she's jumping towards me.

"Nel? How did you-"

"Pwease, don't weave me again wike that!"

Before I was able to answer back, I saw a black skinned female arrancar with blonde hair, eyebrows and eyelashes caught my attention.

"She's always keep on talking about you."

"You?"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" what the fuck she is doing in here?

"Inoue! You're here?"

"Why Kurosaki-kun? Something wrong with that?"

"Well it's just that we all know your Santen Kesshun was stolen and you're so vulnerable to your current state now. If you got in trouble and there's no one to protect you, who will-?"

"Shut the fuck up! I won't lose my eyesight on her! Got it?! I'm so strong that I can shake anyone's shit on! So stop blabbering about that woman's safety because I can take care of her! Got it?! Ichigo?!"

My jaws were left hanging as if I someone injected me with anesthesia. The annoying voice, the blue hair and the sapphire eyes, the tint of green make-up on the corner of his eyes, the hollow mask that looks like the half of a jaw of a big cat, and the annoying smirk, white clothes, the hole on his abdomen. All of those characteristic belong to a person whom I thought died very long ago.

"G-Grimmjow-? You're-still-alive?"

"Aren't you surprise? You son of a bitch! Ichigo Kurosaki."

"But how-?"

"Yeah I know! That fucking Nnoitora really got me but unfortunately I'm still hell of a strong as a badass can be. And also, thanks to that woman who completely healed me up." He raise his right thumb pointing it at Inoue.

"Gwimjow-sama! That's so weally wude if you! Don't adwess Hime-sama wike that! She saved ouw wives!"

"Nel-chan, it's okay." Pleaded Inoue.

"Demo Hime-sama!"

"Stop it you little asshole! I know that she saved me that's why I'm fuckin' swearing that she will return to her home scratchless and if it doesn't happen then I wouldn't be able to face Ulquiorra in hell. But it's better that way, unlike the others who is so weak that he could not protect the princess."

Calm Ichigo, he's so annoying but don't let him get into your nerves. Calm down. Geez, my hands were shaking, I really want to kick his ass! A sigh a little, calming myself.

"Grimmjow-kun, please stop it's okay if Kurosaki-kun can't protect me."

Shit! Why I was so desperate about her safety?! Gomen Inoue if I was not sure if I can protect you or not but I swore I'll-

"HAHAHAHAHA! It only proves that he's weak! HAHAHA! It also proves that-"

"Prove what Grimmjow?!" I asked.

"It proves that this princess has no one to run to but me, that's why-"

My entire being was shock. It really frozen me and made my chest burn. Why am I feeling like this?

"The princess is only mine." He's hugging her from behind, tightening his grip on her telling she's his property.

"Grimmjow stop this nonsense. Don't you know the importance of our presence here?! We're here to avenge what those quincies have done to us! We're not here to fight against our former enemies. We're here to fight with them!"

"Blondie arrancar-chan is right. Though we've been enemies in the past and stab each other we all have something in common. The shinigamis and the arrancars were both fooled by Aizen. As for the former substitute shingami, you took your powers against us and we took our powers against you. But let's all forget the past and move on to the present and join hands in defeating our enemies who threatens the human world, the Soul Society and the Hueco Mundo. We're gathered here today to fight for the future of the three different worlds."

"What an inspirational speech there Capt. Com. Kyoraku Shunsui!"

A bearded man with green and white stripped hat and traditional sandals came out of nowhere.

"Urahara-san!"

"My long wait has ended. Now that everybody's here-"

"Matte! Where the hell did you came from?" asked the female captain.

"We'll give the details later, Sui Feng." Said by the Goddess of Flash who appeared behind my master.

"Hai! Yoruichi-sama!"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"We'vbe built an invisible quarters somewhere around here." Stated by Yoruichi-san.

"Now that you know it let's shall begin this conquest!"

And from those words of Urahara-san, we headed to the other end of this corridor.

**A/N: FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Phew! I finally finish this! If anyone has any answer to my question please feel free to pm me. Chapter 3 will be released in another week or two hope school work won't get in the way. By the way, I anticipate the final chapters of Bleach. I hope it's will be release as soon as possible in September.. wait.. that's our midterm exams!**

'**Til next time!**

**-khazhoumieh ^.^ **


End file.
